Alice's Wonderland: Spade of Heart
by luigigirl65
Summary: Rin and Len are two normal children in Tokyo Japan, but they both don't know that they have a special place in the land of dreams. However, all dreams are threatened when the Queen captures one of the guardians. What will happen when they fall into Alice's Wonderland?
1. Chapter 1

All that rang through the air was screaming. Screaming from two children falling with the waterfall.

The town siren saw them plummeting towards the water. She slipped into the water, waiting for the bodies to land into the lake. Upon seeing them land, she swam over to the shore, where a pink-haired fisher slept.

"Miss Megurine."

She snorted a bit, waking up. "What is it, Haku? We almost defeated the damn Japanese."

Haku glared. "China lost that and you know it."

"Shut up."

"There are new people in Wonderland. You gotta get them out."

She nodded. "Fine, fine." She lifted her pole, walking to the waterfall. Pulling a bright ring onto it, she cast it into the water. She sat on a rock, waiting for the people to grab onto it. sighing, she rested her head on her hand. "Interrupt my dream for this. How dare Haku-"

Just then, a tug was felt at the line. "Gotcha!" She began to reel the line in, pulling the others in.

Onto the shore two blonde children appeared. The girl hoisted herself up, coughing up water. The boy collapsed, letting go of the ring she sent in. Both had a black-and-white striped shirt. The girl wore a yellow dress over it and the boy had orange overalls over his. The girl had a yellow and orange bow on her head as the boy had a ponytail. But this didn't surprise the fisherwoman.

The two had hearts on the back of their hands.

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

The girl looked at her. "I... think so..."

The boy looked up. "Who? I can't see! Oh no. I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND."

"Len, calm down!"

Luka shook her hands. "Calm down! I'm here to help!"

The two looked in her direction.

"I'll get you to the store. Neru can help you."

"Who?"

"Akita Neru. She came from England during World War One. For whatever that means." She stood up, helping the two up. "Hold on, sir. We'll help you with your vision."

The girl looked at the fisherwoman.

"My name is Luka Megurine. I come from China during the Japanese invasions."

"But Neru came from-"

"Wonderland has no time periods here. Just days, nights, and reigns."

The boy looked at her. "Wonderland? Like Alice?"

"Alices."

"More than one?"

She nodded. "But Neru can help determine your role. Nevermind... What are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Rin and he's Len! We're from Japan!"

Luka cringed a bit, but quickly recovered. "I see. Welcome to Wonderland."


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde shopkeeper turned and smiled. Her hair was tied into a single pigtail on the side of her head. She wore a dark grey dress and a small gold necklace. "Welcome to the Duerme Town Shop and Inn."

Rin felt her brother grasp harder to her as she walked towards the counter keeping this lady from the twins. "Excuse me, but are you Neru?"

"At your service."

She smiled a bit, putting Len's hand on the counter. "Oh, thank the Lord above. My brother needs help. We just fell in from Japan... An Ally in the war... and he lost his sight. He-"

Neru didn't seem to pay attention. she saw the heart on his hand too. She knelt on the floor, bowing her head. "It's true. He has arrived..."

Len looked around, trying to take in what the hell was going on. "What? Who? Where?"

The shopkeeper got up, turning to one of the many drawers behind her. She pulled out a small pair of glasses, blowing some dust off of them and cleaning them. "Use this, sir." She took Len's hand and handed him the glasses.

He shivered a bit, putting them on his face. After a moment, his sky blue eyes opened. He seemed overly happy. "Oh my gosh, thank you, Miss!"

"Anything for an Alice."

"An Alice?"

Neru reached over the desk, taking Len's hand again. She put his palm facing down, revealing the heart. "This is the mark of the missing Fourth Alice. You're the one we need, Sir."

Rin looked shocked, before looking at her own hand. "What about me?" she asked, putting her hand out.

Neru looked at her hand, noticing the same mark. "What? Two of them?" She put her hand to her chin, thinking it through. "I did hear that the Alice of Hearts can be twins... Are you?"

"Well, I am older."

"By a minute, Rin."

Neru stood up straight, rummaging through another drawer. "I think they're in here somewhere..." She turned around, placing a blank book and empty paint palette before the two. "You two are the last Alice. You need to hone the magic you possess."

Len looked to Rin before picking up the book. It glowed a bright yellow light, before it faded. Rin smiled in response, picking up the palette, which glowed orange.

"Luckily, we know someone that can tutor you."

"Who?"

Suddenly, the bell above the door rang. A cloaked figure walked in, walking past the twins. He set a piece of paper on the counter, putting his hand next to it. "I have my rations, Miss Akita."

The twins gasped, noticing that this man had a diamond on his hand.

Neru smiled before taking the ration. "I'll take care of it, Mister Hatter." She vanished into the back room.

"Excuse me, mister?"

The man looked to the twins. "You talking to me, comrade?"

Rin nodded. "Are you an... Alice?"

"Rin, you can't go around asking people that."

"But he has the diamond mark!"

The man obviously noticed the markings on the kids, for his sapphire eyes widened. "You two shouldn't be here."

"Huh?"

"She's going to find you. Come on."

Neru popped out of the back room with a basket in her hand. "But your rations!"

"Screw that! We can't have an Alice sitting here with Chersire walking around!"

A scream called from outside. The man's face morphed into one of disgust. "Too late." He pulled a parasol from his cloak. It was black with red roses and an ice pick handle. "You two. Talk to her about Kaito Shion. I got a job to do." He kicked the door open and dashed out.

"That man has a point. This Kaito guy could-"

Rin shook her head. "Training starts now." She dashed after the man.

"RIN!"

She stopped, realizing no one else was outside but her, the man, and a third woman.

This woman wore a red dress. Her hair and eyes were a bright brown. A pair of cat ears and a tail stuck from her, otherwise human, appearance. Her hands seemed a bit faint from the distance Rin had, but she can easily spot a spade on them.

"I sense an Alice," the woman hissed, "Where is it?"

"Nowhere!"

She smiled, a set of sharpened teeth glistening in the light. "Oh, Hatter. What brings you here?"

"You know why," the cloaked man said, using his free hand to rip off his cloak. Underneath, he wore a white shirt with jeans. A blue scarf surrounded his neck. "i'm here to drive you out of this town, Chersire."

The woman, known as Chersire, laughed. "Unfortunately for you, I have grown stronger since we last met!"

"As have I, 'Comrade'."

She lunged forward, claws appearing from her human hands. However, this attack was deflected by a black shock of fabric which was his parasol. Chersire hissed as it closed. When he looked up from his weapon, he received a scratch to his face, causing blood to by drawn.

"As have you?"

"We'll see about that." He charged, his ice pick handle raised above his head. It was met with a long sword from the woman's side.

"You can't beat this! This pick is the same one that killed Trotsky himself!"

"Unfortunately for you, Trotsky means shit to me." The two leaped backwards, giving each other ground. They swung at each other, the opponent blocking the hits of the other.

Len ran outside. "I looks like a stalemate, Rin. I think you're right on this one."

Rin looked to her palette, her small fingers taking the brush attached to the bottom.

"Hit her."

Rin smirked as she tapped the brush in the center of the wooden palette, summoning a small pool of black ink. She raised it up, swinging it a bit at the woman. Much to the surprise of the two, the black ink shot forward, covering the face of Chersire. The woman hissed.

"I can't sense a thing! What the Hell is this?!"

The man seemed to take that for his escape. He opened his parasol and suddenly shot upwards.

"WHERE'D YOU GO?!"

Rin and Len were thrown off as well, but their glances shot up, seeing the man clinging to the parasol, hovering over Chersire. How didn't she sense that?

"Для Советского Союза!"

The blinded woman turned her head in the direction of the voice.

The man closed his parasol, dropping onto her shoulders. She hissed again, angered at this development. Her claws swung at him, only for him to move so they could miss.

"He's such a good fighter!" Rin marveled at the sight.

"Maybe he knows where Kaito is," Len replied, watching intently.

Chersire finally swung her sword, only for him to jump off, making her cut an ear off. It fell to the ground, blood dripping from the wound she inflicted. she fell to her knees, breathing heavily. "it's no fight if your strategy is to run..."

"Maybe that's all I need."

The townspeople looked outside of their houses, seeing the fallen warrior.

She looked up. "I'm going to find your home, Hatter. I will bring you to the Queen." she felt around for her cut ear, picked it up, and got up. "And whatever this substance is, I will find that one too!"

As she turned and walked away, the people came all the way out of their homes, cheering.

Hatter bowed, not doing much in response. He walked over to the shopkeeper and she handed him the basket.

"Thanks for coming!"

He walked towards the forest, stopping next to the twins. His face showed a bit of uncertainty. "You should be careful. She could've killed you both." He closed his eyes, smiling and chuckling. "But i couldn't beat her without you." The man walked forward a few feet, opening his parasol and flying off.

"He's amazing!"

Neru walked to the twins. "That was fine handling, Rin."

"You were watching?"

"Of course. He will be happy to train you, I'm sure."

"Who."

Neru pointed in the direction of the Hatter's exit. "The Hatter. The Second Alice. Kaito Shion of the Soviet Union."


	3. Chapter 3

(WARNING: IMPLICATIONS OF NUDITY AND HEAVIER VIOLENCE LAY ON AND PAST THIS PAGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)

The man floated over the forest, breathing heavily

_Stay low, you said. We'd be fine, you said._

Kaito looked to the other side of his parasol where he saw a figure of a man clinging to the cover.

_You said you were going to avoid a battle, Kaito._

He smiled a bit. "But Trotsky, sir, I was fun, wasn't it?"

_Fun for you. I'm the one impaling heads here. Also, she messed you up something fierce._

"I'm fine. I'll just brew some tea when we get home, okay?"

... ... ... ...

The only thing keeping Kaito sane was the man inhabiting his pick. Leon Trotsky was killed with it, and he never left. Seeing that Kaito believed in his ideas instead of Stalin's, he trusted him with his presence.

The two had many adventures together. They became outlaws and fugitives together. Trotsky was the strength bringing infamy to Kaito's name. However, he didn't mind it. This infamy helped him with the hopeless.

That's his job as an Alice.

... ... ... ...

The man put a small china cup to his mouth, sipping the liquid inside. The wounds over his body from the fight glowed a faint blue as they began to heal. His face made an expression of relaxation.

Trotsky washed his hands in the warm spring water. The red blood from the cat woman vanished into the water. He looked up at the man sitting at the other side of the lake. _For goodness sake, Kaito. Could you please wear a bathing suit when you bathe in the spring? It's unsightly and inappropriate._

Kaito chuckled as he said that. "You know that you're the only other person who can see me in here, Trotsky. No one but an Alice can get into the Diamond Spring. What is the chance that Chersire can get me here?" He closed his eyes, setting his teacup on the shoreline. "And we both know you're jealous about-"

The Soviet covered his eyes and stuck out his tongue. _I get it, shut up._

... ... ... ...

Chersire laid in a milky white substance, her eyes shut tight. The wounds made by the Hatter covered her body and glowed a light red. A light purr came from her.

The doors to this room opened as the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor resounded.

"Meiko."

The woman opened her eyes as she looked across the pool she sat in. On the other end was a woman in a long dress. The dress was red and black, adorned with a green club on her chest. Along the skirt was a pattern of red spades, blue diamonds, and yellow hearts. Her blue eyes gave a soft look and her long teal hair was topped with a golden crown. Her hands had green clubs on them, and in her right hand, was a golden staff, splitting into two prongs at the end.

Meiko sat up, making sure her body wasn't revealed to the woman. "Your Highness," she said, bowing her head.

The Queen walked around the pool over to her side. Her eyes kept their soft look, but Meiko kept the stern look.

"I wish to know what happened with the Hatter."

After a moment of silence, she sighed. "I am afraid he has escaped. He has grown a lot stronger since our last meeting."

The Queen kept the same look. "Is that so?"

"I swear, I'll train more. I will become more powerful than him. I would rather die training than by his hand. I-"

The Queen sighed, putting her finger over the raging woman's mouth. She gave a light shushing noise. "Now, now. I don't want a fellow Alice to be harming herself in the quest for domination." Standing up straight, she closed her eyes. "The Hatter is a challenge, but I know of one thing..." She opened them, the blue replaced with a blood red. "...He's slower at healing." She began to slowly walk to the doors. "I know for a fact that our precious target is bathing in his spring right now. Luckily for you, you don't bathe in the Spade Spring anymore." She turned as she walked into the doorway. "I have gotten the coordinates on his location, Meiko. Meet me in my chamber after your have healed and I shall send you on your next mission." As she stepped out, the guards closed the doors.

Meiko laid back once again, looking at the ceiling. She gave a light purr as she healed in the liquid. However, she was also thinking of her mission. She smiled as the thoughts of catching this fool entered her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Len groaned as he turned in the bed he slept in. He flipped over, causing his arm to hang off the side.

Suddenly, a rooster crowed outside, causing the boy's eyes to open. He yelped in shock, falling off the bed and onto the floor.

A giggle was heard from the other end of the bed as his sister woke up. "Morning, Len."

Len looked up in her direction. "Yeah, morning Rin."

The sister handed the glasses to Len. "Here you go, Blind Mouse One." She giggled as he put them on with clumsy hands.

"Good morning, children." The two looked at Neru, who came up with a tray in her hands. "Did you sleep well?"

Rin smiled. "As snug as a bug in a rug."

"That's good to know," she chirped, walking to them. She set the tray on the nightstand next to the bed, revealing the pancakes on it to the children. "I made you two breakfast. I hope this could give you the energy to train today."

"Thank you, miss." Len said, bowing his head.

... ... ... ...

"Now, Rin," Neru said, pointing to the sister, "Your brush is the extension of your body. Make it become one with you."

Rin nodded, looking at a sheet of blank white paper a couple of yards away. Her brother stood in front of it. She clung to her brush, dipping it into the ink on the palette. She saw the ink turn orange as she stuck the bristles in. Her arm flung forward, aiming to the sheet.

"Len! Protect the paper! You must-"

The boy only leapt in front of the stream of ink, causing him to be hit. He flew backwards and to the ground.

Neru shook her head in disappointment. "Len. Use your book."

"I don't see how it'll work," he muttered, lifting himself off the ground.

"You must be Rin's counterbalance, Len." Neru made an action, showing him to open a book. "I'm sure you know origami."

"That is a stereotype and i find that offensive." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well, is it not true?"

"Of course it is. I just don't like Europeans saying it."

The shopkeeper sighed. "Now, Len. To counterbalance Rin, you have to use your powers. Your book has pages. If you know origami like you say, you can use them as weapons."

"Then won't I lose materia-"

"Rin, again!"

Rin dipped her brush in the ink, aiming to her brother. "Head's up!"

Len began to panic before tearing out a page. Much to his surprise, he felt time slow down to a near halt. The ink he saw fired was inching towards him. It was almost like he had full control of the world. His eyes drifted to the page, and he thought how he can us it. He began to fold the page into a rounded shape. Upon finishing, he looked up. Time began to speed up again.

The rounded sheet was held before him, catching the ink inside it before relaying it back to Rin. Rin yelped as she was hit, falling back. Len laughed, running up to her.

"Head's up, Rin."

She laughed, despite still being shocked by the sudden reaction.

Neru clapped, nodding her head. "I'm glad to see that you have discovered how the book works."

Len bowed his head, but it was mainly to look at the page he tore out. To his surprise, the page seemed to replace itself with a fresh sheet to make up for his usage.

"Now, since you are one Alice, you must counterbalance each other. I want to see you two fight until you reach a stalemate. As you battle, a real style will be developed. Discover your powers. Fight."

"What?!" Len yelled, "I just barely learnt how to use my book! How could I fight her when-" He was then hit with a stream of ink.

"Head's up!"

... ... ... ...

The sky was a deep red as the sun began to set. The farmer from down the street and the boy she lived with walked to the inn, seeing the Alice fight. The two seemed to enjoy the fight as they tried to deflect each other's attacks. Much to the spectators' surprise, the target papers were free of ink or tears.

Neru walked from the inn carrying a tray. "Dinner!"

The two stopped with that and collapsed onto the ground. The two laughed and wheezed with joy. It took a while for the two to sit up. Neru walked over to them, placing the tray before them.

"You know, having the two fight to exhaustion won't help."

The shopkeeper looked up. "Oh, it wasn't my suggestion. They wanted to do this, Gumi."

The green-haired farmer rubbed her head. "But they can't go on like this. They have to see the Hatter."

Neru sighed. "I know, but he needs time to heal from the battle he had. I shall take them tomorrow. Just so tht he has the magic to let them in."

The boy with Gumi looked at the two, his exposed eye looking back and forth. "Miss..."

The farmer glanced t the boy. "I'm sorry, Oliver. You have your schedule."

"It's not that," the boy said, "I heard some commotion when I was in the forest today. It sounded bad."

"I told you to not go in the forest! You're a fugitive!"

"I know, but I wanted to see the Hatter!"

Rin looked up, a piece of chicken hanging from her mouth. "Hm?"

Oliver ran to the twins, despite Gumi's obvious objections. "You heard? It sounded like he was attacked!"

Her eyes windened before looking to her brother. "Ren!" she yelled through her full mouth.

Len rolled his eyes. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Rin."

She quickly swallowed. "I think this Oliver kid might be right! We have to look for him!"

Neru walked to the two. "But it's late and you worked hard out there. You have to rest first."

... ... ... ...

The sun climbed over the horizon when the group headed into the forest. Neru led the way, cutting down brush with a machete to make a path. Rin and Len followed, watching as she continued.

"I think he's around here."

"Think?"

Neru shook her head and continued to cut. "Nothing. I think he's up ahead." She continued to cut until she finally stopped. Her head tilted downwards, and a gasp came from her mouth.

"What is it?" Rin called, trying to look over the older lady's shoulder.

Neru stepped out of the way, revealing the remains of a milk carton house, smashed flat. There seemed to be a tree bark table as well.

"So?" Len asked, "There could've been a kid out here. You don't know."

Neru gave a panicked yelp. "A kid? I have been here before! I know a thing or two about his magic!"

Len rolled his eyes. "I had a feeling that she is delusional. Come on Rin, we're gonna look for him ourselves."

Rin didn't seem to notice him saying that, for she was busy moving leaves and other organic waste around.

"Rin."

"Found something!"

Both seemed somewhat interested (Neru more so than Len) and ran over to investigate. Rin found a small dish of, what looked like, lemon pastries. She picked them up, showing it to the group. "This."

Neru seemed too confident now. "Rin, you did it!"

"Huh?"

"Now we can investigate!" She picked up one of the pastries and broke it into three. "Rin, put the dish back where you found it. It's time to see what happened." Rin set the dish back before Neru shoved a piece of pastry into her hands. One of the other pieces went to Len.

"Now what?" Len asked, still in disbelief, "We gonna drink the Kool Aid?"

"Jut eat the pastry. Savor it. Prepare for one hell of an adventure."

The three put their respective piece into their mouths. As they chewed, a magical sensation flowed through the group. much to the surprise of the twins, they saw the world around them grow larger.

Or were they shrinking?

... ... ... ...

"Good to see the all-knowing pastry decided to shrink our clothing as well," Len muttered, looking at his outfit."

"I can't believe that just happened! This is totally amazing!"

Neru giggled, seeing the two react to new magic. "Come on. If the Hatter is gone, we would see it now." The innkeeper ran to the crushed items they saw earlier.

"Could've shrunk a bit closer!" Len called, running after her, "It'll be dark once we get there!"

... ... ... ...

The two looked around in awe. Rosebushes lined the area where a tree bark table stood.

"It's so cool!"

Len nodded a bit. "I guess. I've seen better."

"Len, Minecraft worlds don't have a thing on this. This is the real thing!"

The two walked around, gawking at the surroundings as Neru scouted out the carton house.

"Len! Look!"

The brother looked at the sister, who found a teapot. "I found some china! It's completely intact! The pot even has warm tea! Want some?"

Len smiled, feeling that as long as he's here, he'd enjoy himself. He walked over to her, taking a cup from the table. Rin poured the tea into the glass, which looked eerily blue.

"WAIT!"

They were shocked to see Neru dashing to them, pulling out a whip and swinging at the two. The whip grabbed the teapot and pulled it back. "Not that!"

"What's wrong?"

"May I remind you two that Kaito is an Alice? A crafty one! This tea won't let you use your powers!"

Len gave a look to his cup before pouring it out. "Bleh."

Neru nodded a bit before pouring it out. "Can't risk that now, can we?" She then reached into the pocket on the back of her dress. "Look what I found." She lifted an envelope, held closed by a red heart seal. "Found this behind the house. Wanna read it?"

Rin took the letter from the innkeeper and opened it. Slipping out the letter, she began to read out loud.

_Alices_

_ I know you expected to find someone here, but I am afraid that you are too late. I have sent my mercenary after him, and he is now in my clutches. If you two want him back, you must turn yourselves in to the Wonderland Authroities._

_ -The Queen_

She looked up. "They got Kaito!"

"No duh, Sherlock."

Neru clenched her fists, angry at this development. "Then it looks like you have a mission."

"Huh?"

She looked at the twins. "I can't accompany you two to the castle. Since Hatter is gone, I have to defend my town in case Chersire returns. You two must go on and save him."

"But there is no option," Len said, "We have to turn ourselves in."

Rin slugged him in the arm. "Really? I say we break him out!"


	5. Chapter 5

_...And you have to pick up your room, sir. I saw what you do in there, and I am not impressed._

Kaito mockingly imitated the Soviet's words. "Got it, Mom."

Trotsky scowled. _Kaito, I think you're getting cocky._

"What?" He laughed at the thought. "Nice one, Trots! But I know I am one of the most powerful here! If I can regularly defeat Chersire, I have the right amount of power." He moved a bit of leaves and pulled a lemon pastry off the plate he hidden. Breaking a piece off, he returned the leftovers and ate his piece, shrinking down to the right size for his home.

Trotsky sighed as he was dragged back inside the home area. The haunted parasol was rested near the head of the tree bark table as the owner ran inside the house, possibly to make more tea.

_I also think you're addicted to tea._

Kaito reemerged from his house, laughing at that comment. "Oh Trotsky, we all know one can't get that kind of addiction." He sat at the head of the table and began to wave his hand in the air. His eyes gave a light blue glow as teacup, plates, and a teapot floated in from the house. Shortly after, paper floated from the house, along with a feather quill and ink. "Now, where was I?"

Trotsky looked up, seeing the items float around in an almost whimsical manner. _I don't think you should practice that death song around here. People will get suspicious. Hell, you said your own sanity is at risk if you hear yourself sing it!_

He laughed again, as if not believing him. Trotsky was not amused. A teacup made its way to his end of the table, pouring an eerily blue tea into his cup. "Relax, man. It's not like anyone can find us here."

... ... ... ...

You know what it means when someone says that.

Meiko sighed as she sat down in the woods. She lifted her hand and licked it, as if her feline instinct said it needed to be cleaned. After this, she looked up, seeing something a bit off. Her ears flicked once, sensing a strong aura. She smirked, her body morphing into its feline form.

The cat slinked around the rosebush-lined area, looking for a way in. She quickly found the pastries and gulped one down without a second thought. She was not surprised to see herself shrink to the size to sneak in without detection.

... ... ... ...

"Meow."

Kaito opened his glowing eyes, hearing the sound. He looked at the other end of the table, seeing a small, red cat in the midst of the flying papers. "Oh, hello."

The cat jumped onto the table and sat before him. Its ears twitched and tail waved slowly. "Meow."

"You must be thirsty if you found this place." A dish came out and the teapot poured the tea into it. "Here you go, dear..."

The cat seemed nervous. He wouldn't blame it. Seeing a man with glowing blue eyes and levitating objects wasn't normal for any animal. However, it still leaned forward and lapped up the liquid before it, purring slightly.

"Chersire."

The cat froze, its fur standing on end. Unseen by the Hatter himself, it felt a stinging pain inside itself. It yowled in pain as it slowly changed form from the little feline to the First Alice herself. She coughed, as if in attempt to get the tea out. "What the hell was in that?"

He chuckled, obviously amused. "Nothing much. It's just that..." He closed his eyes. "The tea is specially brewed to suppress all powers." His eyes opened, the glow intensifying. "All except mine." He stood up, looking at the female. "Leon Trotsky, let's see her out."

She hissed, knowing any magic she had would not work to fight. Since they are nowhere near the prying eyes of that town, she could've used it. This is the hatter's domain, and if she wants to win, she has to run. Magic is the only way to balance him out here. Her eyes shifted to her apron, which held something her boss gave her in case of this situation.

He was shocked to see her pounce away from him, back into the rosebushes. However, he accepted this. "What's wrong? Can't use your natural ability to fight for once?"

She ran a couple of bushes away from him, sitting on the ground. Her hand rummaged through the apron's pocket before pulling out a small vial of red liquid. She pulled the cork out of the top and quickly drank it. The pain she felt vanished and was replaced with a feeling of vitality. "Yes. Chersire's back in the game."

Kaito's voice called through the bushes. "Where did Kitty go?" he called in a singsong voice.

With that, she jumped from her hiding position, putting her hands together. "Over here, Pretty Boy."

As he looked at her, a red spade appeared in her hands, glowing with red energy. She fired it at him, knocking him to the ground.

"How did you..."

"GET UP AND FIGHT ME."

Smiling a bit, he got up. "Clever girl."

She gave another magic blast, making him fly backwards. This surprise attack was not expected, but welcomed. In this isolated area, magic hurting a civilian was not possible. He raised his hand, firing a blue blast of energy at her. She quickly dodged and fired a red energy ball back at him. Kaito put his hand out, bringing Trotsky from the table, and blocking with his parasol. Upon closing it, he was hit by another energy ball, causing him to fly backwards. He landed on the table (which was a bit of a distance away for people of their height) and looked up.

"Looks like it's tea time," Meiko hissed as she drew near, raising her sword.

Kaito gave a quick response, using his own magic to bring the teapot close. He raised it over her head and poured the boiling tea inside over her. She yowled in pain as the Hatter was able to crawl away and open his parasol.

"Peace, nerds!" he yelled, a strong wind picking up and lifting him away.

"You can't escape me, Hatter! I'll find you soon!"

... ... ... ...

"Gah..." His free hand was put over his chest as he cringed a bit.

_What's the matter, Kaito?_

With that, the wind stopped as the parasol closed. The duo fell down and through a couple of small branches before landing on some stronger ones, Kaito hanging from his legs and Trotsky hanging from the pickaxe head.

_What now, genius?_

"Shut up," he groaned, "Just... shut up."

A laughter raised through the forest as they saw Chersire grow near. It seemed she also found the way to escape the small glade his house was located in and back to normal size.

In fact, they weren't that far away. It just seemed that far.

The cat woman picked up the duo. "I think the Queen will have to deal with you two."

Kaito looked at Trotsky, a concerned look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have brought the Hatter."

The shrunken man was set in the hand of the Queen. His crystal blue eyes looked at her with a sharpened glare.

"I thank you, Chersire. You may now wait for your next mission."

She bowed, her ears falling to the sides of her head, and left. The two were now alone in the queen's throne room.

"Let me go, you tyrant!"

The Queen giggled, amused by his retort. "Oh, I can't let you do that now, can I?" Her hand swirled around in the air as she set the man and his parasol on the ground. "Now that you're here, I have to keep you." Her hand glowed a bright green, the light surrounding the Hatter. He watched as he grew to his normal size, but quickly returned the glare to the Queen.

"You can't keep me here! I bet the Fourth Alice has arrived and he is going to kick your ass, woman!"

She blinked. "The Fourth has arrived?" she asked, her lips curling into a manic smile.

"Yeah! And he's coming!"

She stood up and clapped her hands twice. A man with long purple hair walked in and bowed. "You called, m'lady?"

"Yes. Take this liar to his cell."

Kaito looked at her in shock. "Liar?!"

She smiled, looking to him. "We all know that you are lying about this. The Fourth Alice has not arrived."

He struggled as he was dragged away by the other, yelling curses at the Queen. She only smiled and waved, being very proud of herself.


End file.
